All's Well in Good Old, MuggleStyle Summer Camp
by Snaper2
Summary: When a percentage of the Hogwarts students are sent to a completely mugglestyle summer camp, things can get interesting. Features pumpkin pasties, secret codes, hideouts, s'mores, parties, campfire songs, card games, and snogs. HH RL.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Harry Potter thought miserable thoughts as he packed his truck, ready to leave Hogwarts for the summer.

"This is just pathetic," he grumbled to no one. "People usually enjoy summer, though, then again, not everyone is stuck with the Dursley's…" He glared meaninglessly at a spider that was scurrying across the floor.

Once finished packing his things, he decided to go down to the Great Hall, as the end-of-term feast would soon be beginning. As usual, he sat between his two best friends, Ron and Hermione, who were, as usual, arguing.

"Is not!" Hermione spat.

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is TOO!"

"Is NO-!"

"Hello," Harry said rather irritably.

"Oh, hello, Harry," Hermione smiled. "Ron was just insulting my well put together, amazing, good-caused house-elf liberation organization." She sent Ron a scowl. He stuck out his tongue at her.

"Whatever," Harry rolled his eyes.

Dumbledore began all the speeches and such and was just about to give the signal for the feast to start, when he added, "Ah, yes, and a select few students will be attending a summer camp the staff and I have set up. It will be mandatory for them, their parents have been informed and given permission, and it will be muggle-style, meaning no magic. Helps build character." He winked mischievously. The students all exchanged scared glances. "Minerva, if you will announce the names, please?"

Professor McGonagall stood up with a scroll in her hands. Harry did not recognize all the names she called, but of those he did were: "Abbott, Hannah, Boot, Terry, Brown, Lavender, Chang, Cho, Creevey, Colin, Finnigan, Seamus, Goyle, Gregory, Granger, Hermione, Longbottom, Neville, Lovegood, Luna, Malfoy, Draco, Patil, Parvati, Patil, Padma, Potter, Harry, Thomas, Dean, Turpin, Lisa, Weasley, Ron, and Weasley, Ginevra."

The Great Hall let out its breath. Hermione thought of summer camp as extra credit. Ron thought of it as torture. Draco thought of it as insulting, but Harry thought of it as freedom. Food had appeared on the table, but suddenly, no one was hungry.

"Summer camp!" Ron boomed.

Summer camp!" Seamus bellowed in reply.

The remaining Gryffindors flopped on their couches grumpily.

"To think- my brothers on the train now. Going _home._" Colin Creevey grumbled. "Lucky…"

"Well, come on, how bad can it be?" Hermione suggested.

"Speak for yourself," replied a disgruntled Ron. "You're muggle-born; it'll be easy for you."

Lavender and Parvati both looked distressed.

"What did I do to deserve this!" Parvati cried rather shrilly.

Silence fell upon the Gryffindor common room. This was going to be a long summer.

The next day, the Great Hall was almost empty at breakfast. Harry ate his food rather quickly, Ron, on the other hand, appeared not to be hungry.

"This stinks," he said finally. "Summer is supposed to be fun. And the only thing I can think of that's less fun than school is muggle-style summer camp. Muggles won't even be there! So why do we have to act like them!"

"I think Dumbledore made it muggle-style so that we can appreciate our powers. Maybe he thinks everyone he selected to come takes magic for granted." Hermione suddenly began to look angry. "I, for one do not take magic for granted. But really, Ron, you've got to eat."

He ate a bit of bacon. "I'm not hungry," he grunted, pushing his plate away. He got up. "Well, tomorrow we start concentration camp"-

"_Summer camp, Ronald!_"

"Right, _summer_ camp. Whatever, Hermione. So, let's roam around the castle while we still can and have some fun."

Harry decided this was an adequate suggestion and stood up as well. "So, what will we do, then?" he asked.

"We can read books in the library!" Hermione cried excitedly, standing up dramatically in hope.

"Um, no, Hermione." He raised his eyebrows skeptically. "The #1 qualification for being fun, is the thing has to be…well…fun!"

"We can play Quidditch!" Harry suggested.

"That sounds good!"

"That sounds _boring._" Hermione didn't seem too interested.

Harry grinned at the angry-looking Hermione. "Come on, Mione, we can play chasers and try to get the quaffle past Ron. Not that that will be hard. Ha ha. Just joking, of course."

"Fine….Hermione eventually agreed, but did not look happy. "But after that, we're going to the library."

The trio sped up the broom cupboard to pick out a broom for Hermione, and unfortunately, the best model they could find was a battered-looking Comet Two-sixty.

The three were having fun playing Quidditch (which, to Hermione's surprise, was more fun than she had expected), when they heard a shout from the field.

"What are you people doing here?" a drawling voice said. Harry looked down to see Malfoy and Goyle. Harry felt like laughing at how stupid Malfoy looked one crony short (Crabbe did not have to attend the summer camp).

We're flying. Not against the law, now is it?" Harry scoffed. Draco sent a sneer up at him. "Go away," Harry shouted.

Draco gave Harry one more angry, beaten look before stalking off, Goyle at his heels.

"Oh, great," Ron said agitatedly. "Not only do we have to go to summer camp, but Malfoy will be there! This just keeps getting better and better."

After a few more games of Quidditch, the three decided to spend the rest of the day in the Library, like Hermione had wanted. The read all the way until dinner, or, at least, Hermione read all the way till dinner, while Harry and Ron played tic-tac-toe and hangman.

When dinner time rolled around, the trio went to the Great Hall, to find the small portion of the school attending summer camp sitting at their house tables and all the teachers at the high table.

"Looks like we're late," Ron murmured as they sat down at the Gryffindor table. Dumbledore Smiled as Harry, Ron and Hermione took their seats and then, he stood up.

"Hello and good evening! Before we eat, I would like to inform you what we shall be doing, starting tomorrow, at summer camp. First off, there will be two separate cabins; one for boys, one for girls. So forget your house! It will hardly be needed. Secondly, all staff members will be covering something different. Professor Spout, botany; Professor Trelawney, Astronomy; Professor McGonagall, exercise; Professor Hagrid, Animals; Professor Snape, swimming; and Professor Flitwick will cover camping and hiking trips. Madam Pomfrey will, of course, be coming along for first aid. The large area in which we have set all this up is, of course, unplottable, so that no Muggles may interfere. Thank you for listening, now, let us eat!"

Piles of food suddenly appeared on the tables. Ron didn't seem hungry. "This is gonna be the worst summer ever!" he insisted.

"Oh, shut up, Ron!" Hermione cried. "If it's not fun, make it fun!" She seemed quite fumed. "You are so annoying!"

The Next morning, Harry woke up early without even trying to. He got dressed and double-checked his trunk to make sure everything was in it.

"Well, Hedwig," he said to his owl. "This is surely going to be an interesting summer…" Harry got lonely rather quickly, his only company being and owl, and so he decided to wake Ron up. "Come on, Ron! Up you get!" he shook Ron, but the red-head boy simply grunted and turned the other way. Harry sighed. "Come on! Up!" he persisted. Some of the other boys in the common room had woken up and gotten dressed; Finally, Ron sat up and surrendered.

"Please, Harry! It's Only 6:45!"

"Yeah, exactly, and we're leaving for the campgrounds at 7:00!"

"Really!" Ron bolted up right and jumped out of bed. "People really need to wake me up for things like this!" he said, pulling on his clothes and scrambling to get his things together.

"Well, you know, I tried, but it didn't really work out." Harry frowned. Ron pulled on a clean shirt and pants and they were off to the Great Hall, their trunks banging loudly down the spiral staircase.

When they finally reached the Great Hall, the students had already begun to drain out of it. "Where have you been!" screamed a voice from behind them. Harry and Ron whirled around to see a disgruntled Hermione wearing a T-shirt, jeans and a frown. "_I _was down here an hour ago! You missed breakfast!"

"Well I can see that, thank you very much!" Ron spat.

Hermione's eyes brimmed with angry tears. She pushed past Harry and Ron towards the line that was filing out the door, trunks in hand.

"Touchy," Ron muttered. He turned to Harry. "Come on; let's go."

The train ride was just like the train ride to and from Hogwarts, though the air of this one was rather tense. Harry was oddly nervous for some reason. What if Ron was right? What if this would completely ruin summer? Well, if this didn't, the Dursley's would. The silence of the compartment was only broken by the snack trolley, which Harry and Ron bought sweets and cakes from avidly, as they hadn't eaten yet that day. Ron looked at his Pumpkin Pasty sadly. "I bet the food at camp will be disgusting. I can't believe my mum and dad agreed to send me here."

"Probably to get you out of their hair," Hermione mumbled. Nobody heard her.

"Ah, well don't look at me," Harry spoke. "I'd much rather go to summer camp than spend the season with the Dursley's."

Then, suddenly, the compartment door burst open, revealing none other than Remus Lupin. He sniffed the air "are you eating pumpkin pasties?" he asked hungrily, looking slightly manic.

"Um, yes," Harry held up his pumpkin pasty. "Want one?" he asked.

Without warning, Remus gobbled it up.

"Thank you, Harry," he said formally. "I don't know why, but I think I've lately built up an addiction for these things." He licked his fingers.

"What are you doing here, anyway?" Ron wondered rudely.

"I'm one of the chaperones" he said proudly, drawing himself up, a goofy smile placed on his face. "I'm patrolling the corridors." Harry noticed a badge on Lupin's chest that said "CHAPARONE".

"Well, better keep going," Lupin said, "bye!" and he walked off.

Eventually, the train reached the camping grounds. Harry sighed, unsure of what was ahead of him.

To be continued….!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Harry stepped out of the train. He took it all it. A large grassy area complete with a few log-cabin buildings. Two of them were identical, very big; cabins which Harry assumed were the boy's and girl's dorms. There was a long building that was most likely the kitchen, and in the far back-round of the grounds was a huge lake. He sighed. No one had told anyone to leave their luggage on the train, so he pulled his trunk behind him. It was mid-day, to the sun beat down merrily on the site. Harry had absolutely no idea where they were, but where ever this place was, it was very woodsy.

Harry could see Dumbledore. The old wizard looked very odd in a completely muggle outfit. He wore a baseball cap, button-down shirt and kakis along with hiking boots. The site nearly rooted Harry where he stood. Dumbledore smiled at all the bewildered faces staring at him. "Isn't it funny," he began, "how much clothing can change our appearance?" He chuckled to himself. Dumbledore lead all the students into the kitchens where he flicked a beat up looking light switch. A couple of the pureblood wizards, including Ron and Draco, jumped when the lights came on above them.

Ron squinted as he looked up. "What _are_ they?" he wondered in amazement. "They're like little, rectangular suns attached to the ceiling! Man, Dad would love it here!"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Honestly, Ron. Have you _ever_ been in a muggle house before? I'd think you would have prepared yourself before entering a muggle-style summer camp. _I _would have, if I were a pureblood."

"Yeah, well luckily I'm not you!" Ron scowled.

"Come on, lets sit down," Harry gestured toward one of the metal lunch-tables.

"And their tables look so weird!" Ron started up again. "Are they _attached to the seat?_ Mental!"

They sat down on the bench of the table and talked until the rest of the students had taken a seat and Dumbledore stood up. Harry observed that all the other teachers were wearing Muggle outfits, including Snape, who looked severely disgruntled. Dumbledore, on the other hand, looked very pleased.

"Well," he began. "It appears that we all have made it. Since it is the first day, there won't be any classes; however, I will go over the rules. One of the most important rule is, NO sneaking into the cabin of the opposite sex. We plan on having a very fun summer, and if you break the rules, I'm afraid you won't have much of one. Another important rule: NO doing magic. You're not supposed to do magic over the holidays anyway, and just because you're among Hogwarts students and staff does NOT mean that the rule is bended. Rule #3: you are expected to attend all the courses we have set up. You only have a few a day, and you get evenings and weekends off as usual. You will only be using your Hogwarts houses to divide all of you for your schedule. Now, as muggle summer camp meals go, grab a tray and have dinner!" A line quickly appeared along a window in the wall where they were served dinner. Harry and Hermione grabbed trays and got in line, but Ron was utterly lost.

"I'm _never_ going to get used to this!" he complained.

After dinner they were escorted to the dorms. Harry and Ron were, thus, forced to part with Hermione. They walked into the boy's cabin. The beds were cots in rows, which reminded Harry of some kind of boot camp. He and Ron chose the two beds closest to the door, which they were very displeased they had done so, because right next to them, Draco Malfoy was setting up his bed. "This is awful!" he ranted. "They don't even have proper bedding in this dump!"

"Oh, do us a favor and shut up!" Harry snarled.

"Well, he is right, I must say."

"Why don't you listen to your little friend there, this place is pathetic! I can't believe I'm actually here! I bet Dumbledore nagged my parents into sending me." Draco sat down on the bed.

As Harry lay there on his bed, he stared out the window and sighed and eventually drifted off to sleep.

Then, suddenly, he woke up. Lupin was waking everyone up. He heard Ron moan from the bed next to him. "Too…early…tired!"

Harry rubbed his eyes and sat up. There were at least 20 boys in the dorm, all waking up slowly. He got dressed into a t-shirt and jeans along with sneakers. He put his glasses on. "Come on, Ron," he said sleepily. "Let's go get some breakfast." As the two walked outside, they were officially woken up by Hermione, who sprung out of a nearby bush, at her target, also known as Harry and Ron.

"This is so exciting! I was up till late at night talking to Ginny about what I wanted to do while I'm here, and this summer will be so fun! Today we're starting classes! (At this Ron groaned) I think I'm going to write an extra-credit report about what muggles do at summer camp for Muggle Studies!" she squealed excitedly.

"Hermione, you could have done that any summer, you been to muggle summer camp before!" Ron pointed out. Hermione ignored him.

The trio made their way toward the cafeteria, where they sat down with some pancakes and bacon. Ron took a gulp of orange juice. "How can muggles stand this stuff!" he wondered. "Pumpkin Juice is so much better." Professor McGonagall handed out schedules, where Harry discovered that Gryffindors (as they were still using houses for classes) had swimming lessons teamed up with Ravenclaws.

"Hhmmmm….oh great, our first lesson is with _Snape_." Harry said with disgust.

"Well at least the cool water will wake us up," Hermione said cheerfully, it appeared as though nothing could ruin her good mood. "You two _are_ wearing your swim-suits underneath you clothing, right?" Harry gulped. He had forgotten that…but come on, was he supposed to be psychic? How should he know that they had swimming first? Did Snape even know how to swim? He was relieved to see that these thoughts seemed to have gone through Ron's mind as well, for he grabbed Harry's arm and the two of them bolted into the boys' dorm and put on swim suits. After finishing their breakfast, the Gryffindors and Ravenclaws walked toward the lake in the back of the sight. Harry and Ron tried as hard as they could to suppress their laughter at the sight of Snape, in putrid grey swimming trunks. For a very good reason, the sight, along with making him want to laugh, made him feel like he would regurgitate. He did not like that feeling.

Then, someone tapped him on the shoulder, he turned around, and Ginny and Luna stood there, ready to swim, laughing. "Bet you three didn't expect to see us having a class with you, did you?" Ginny giggled. "Since there are so little people coming, we just are going with everyone in our house." Harry raised his eyebrows. Ginny and Luna walked off toward a Ravenclaw that Harry recognized as Terry Boot. Ginny was blushing a quite neon shade of magenta. It clashed horribly with her freckles and red hair. Harry turned to face Ron and Hermione again. Hermione was in her swim suit. Harry's stomach began to flutter with butterflies and he felt his cheeks burn.

Snape cleared his throat to get their attention. All the students turned to face him. Snape had one of the most revolted, poisonous faces Harry had ever seen him with on. His cheeks turned a tinge of red when all the faces by the lake stared at the crazy sight of Snape in a Speedo. A lot of those faces where trying hard not to laugh. Snape cleared his throat a second time. "While you are here," he started, "you will be learning to swim. A surprisingly small amount of wizards know how to, and you will not be leaving on the last day of camp until you have mastered it. If you are to unintelligent to learn how, you might be here until you are old enough to graduate Hogwarts. " His lip curled in Harry's direction, though Harry didn't mind, he vaguely knew how to swim. For what seemed like hours, Snape went through the basics of swimming, Hermione needlessly and fervently scribbling down as many notes as humanly possible. The potions master was actually much better at this subject than Harry expected.

After that they had exercising with McGonagall. The strict woman had her hair tied back as usual, and was wearing shorts and a t-shirt. They did a series of exercises that made Harry feel rather uncomfortable. Then she made them do laps around the camp site. Harry noticed that Ron looked like he would soon faint.

From there they went to botany with Professor Sprout, where they learned about muggle plants (Hermione writing notes at the speed of light). Then it was time for lunch. They sat down, very tired, on the bench. Ron seemed to be hyperventilating. Harry wiped sweat from his forehead. They gobbled down their lunch and sat there talking. Ginny and Luna came by. "Hello, Harry, Hermione, Ron." Luna said as though she had been reading their names off a list. Ginny, however, seemed distracted. She was looking past Harry's head. Harry turned around.

"What are you looking at!" Ron demanded impatiently.

"Oh, she's only staring at Terry." Luna said plainly. "She likes him." A smile crept up Luna's face.

"Oh shut up Luna, I do not!" Ginny had come out of her trance. "I find him…interesting." She smiled warmly. "You know he says he's in a _band_…" she said dreamily. "He dreams of being just like the Weird Sisters…except better." Her eyes glazed over as she returned to staring.

"I told you," Luna said as though this were very boring. "She's obsessed. She likes his haircut. Ever since I introduced them she's gone mad." Luna was wearing earrings that were in the shapes of carrots. Harry, Hermione, Ron and Luna stared at Ginny.

That night Harry lay on his bed when he heard a small rustling outside. He looked at the clock on the wall. It was exactly 12:00 am. The door creaked open and Harry saw Professor Trelawney walk in. She turned on the lights and let out a squeal of delight. "Wake up!" She clapped. "Wake up!" She kept this up until the entire dormitory was awake. Sleepy, but awake. Harry could see the girls outside, rubbing their eyes and looking disgruntled. "We must observe the skies!" Trelawney explained. "Astronomy!" The sleepy students followed her, much like zombies, to a large field in the camp site where they looked at stars through telescopes, and made star charts. Ron was surprised to discover that muggles made star charts, too. Professor Sinistra had joined them, too, as Astronomy was her specialty. After a half hour of "observing the skies", they were allowed to return to bed.

Harry had a dream that he was sitting next to the lake, under a tree. Snape was swimming around and Ginny was staring at Terry Boot. Hermione walked up to him, and smiled. Harry's stomach jolted nervously.

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Harry woke up. Why did he have to? He was having such a good dream. He sat up and put his glasses on. Ron was getting dressed. Harry decided to as well. Once they were down in the cafeteria, Ginny looked anxious. They sat down next to Hermione, who had saved them seats. Dumbledore smiled at his audience.

"Today I have a special announcement. Terry Boot has requested to have a party in the meadow tonight. Anyone who wishes to go may attend. His band (Dumbledore chuckled) will be playing." With that, he sat down and began to eat his breakfast.

"Well, well, well, Ron, your very first muggle-style concert." Hermione giggled to herself.

"Mine, too," Harry reminded her. They ate their breakfast of French toast and eggs in silence. Until Ron broke it.

"Ginny, do you really like Terry Boot?" he pressed the matter.

Ginny blushed that neon shade of magenta once again. "Well," she began. "I-I…Why do you care?" Ron picked at his food. He didn't answer.

"So," Harry changed the subject. "Are all of you guys going to the party?"

"I suppose so," said Hermione.

Harry could see Draco Malfoy, from the other side of the room, asking a girl (Harry could not make out who) to go with him to the party. Harry's stomach seemed to be a bottomless pit.

Their classes seemed to speed by, with the exception of swimming, which, much like potions, seemed to take forever.

Eventually they got to lunch, were Seamus Finnigan proudly announced that he was attending the party with Lavender, who blushed and laughed shrilly.

"So," said Luna. "It looks like everyone's going with some one." Her expression continued not to change, though her radish earrings did seem to grow redder. "Ron, would you like to go with me?" Ron's face grew redder than Harry had ever seen it before.

"Okay," he pronounced, vainly trying to keep down a grin. Hermione sniffed. She seemed suddenly interested in food rather than talking.

After lunch they had a break. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Luna, and Ginny walked around outside together. Ginny looked over at her eye's usual target. She smiled. "Um…I think I'm just gonna ask him something…" her voice trailed off ask she departed.

Ron and Luna kept exchanging quick smiles. They stopped under an oak tree. "Harry," said Hermione, though her eyes were on Ron and Luna. "Would you like to go with me?" Ron came out of his trance.

"What!"

"Um, yeah, I would," Harry blushed. He had wanted to ask her, but her asking him was just as good; even if she didn't seem to be talking to him.

More from the look on Ron's face than Harry's response, she replied: "that's good." She grinned and linked her arm with Harry's. Ron's frown deepened.

At dinner Ron and Hermione were not talking to each-other. It made Harry feel used. He got the impression that Hermione was only going to the party with him because she wanted to make Ron feel jealous. '_You think?'_ said a nasty, sarcastic voice in his head, _'she obviously doesn't like you!'_ Harry sighed. The voice was right. Hermione didn't like him. After dinner they would be going down to the meadow for the party, so everyone was hurrying to finish their food. When the trio was done, they went down to the meadow. Music was playing from Terry and his group of Ravenclaws. They were, for now, dubbed "The Weird Brothers" because all of them were obsessed with the Weird Sisters, and apparently not very creative at making up band names. Ginny was sitting down on a fold-out chair, staring at Terry, who was grinning back at her. Hermione walked over to her.

"So, did he agree to go with you?" she whispered.

"Yes!" Ginny sighed dreamily. "Isn't he amazing?" her eyes fluttered. "Who are you going with?" Ginny wondered.

"Harry," Hermione answered, a pink tinge appearing on her face. "Ron got really mad at me!" she giggled.

"And he's going with Luna, right?"

"Yup."

Harry, Ron and Luna made their way over. They had lots of fun, and the meadow was steadily growing more and more crowded. Harry and Hermione were talking, when Hermione's eye caught Ron and Luna slow dancing. Her nostrils flared dangerously. Harry knew that was not a good sign. She raised her voice until she was almost shouting, so that it was loud enough for Ron to hear. "Yes, Harry! I feel delighted to be here with someone as _handsome_ as you!" She eyed Ron suspiciously, to see if he was looking. She kept going in her booming, dramatic voice. "You were my first choice to attend the party with!" Ron's face shot up a small bit, and Luna broke apart, wondering why the air was suddenly so tense. When Hermione saw that Ron was watching, she thrust her face toward Harry, kissing him quite dramatically. Though Harry knew this kiss was completely a fake, it was still he and Hermione's first one, so he still appreciated it. Ron gaped.

"Oh, come one Hermione, are you really that low?" he spat. "Admit it; you're just jealous because I'm going with Luna!" Hermione was wearing a poisonous face as she stormed over to Ron, looking murderous. "Seriously, you obviously wanted to go with me!" he yelled conceitedly; and when Hermione was close enough, he forced her face to his, in an unmistakably kiss. For what seemed like an hour, everyone in the meadow stared, agape. The music had stopped playing. Even Draco had stopped what he was doing to look at what was going on. Harry almost fainted, but this really only lasted about a half-second, because almost as soon as Ron's lips had touched Hermione's, she pushed him away. She looked at Ron as though he were the most disgusting thing she'd ever seen; and for a second she looked like she'd cry. "RONALD WEASLEY, I HATE YOU!" she screamed ferociously and then-

SMACK! She slapped him clear across the face and stormed of to the girl's dorm, covering her face in embarrassment. "Hermione, wait!" Harry called after her. Luna started dancing again with a bewildered Ron, the music started up again, and everyone around seemed to not care about what just happened. The babble rang out again as Harry followed Hermione into the Girl's cabin.

She was sitting down on her bed, drying her eyes. "Hermione…what happened…I mean...you-Ron…kiss…" Harry was lost for words.

"Oh, Harry, go away. This is the _Girls'_ dorm"

"No," he said firmly. "Not until you tell me what happened."

"I guess I was just trying to annoy him. Oh, I hate him so much!"

"I always thought you were in love with him or something." That was the wrong thing to say.

"Me? Love HIM!" she was livid. "I have NEVER even _liked_ him! HE was the one who liked ME!" she pounded her pillow angrily. "I was just trying to make him jealous because….oh, Harry, I guess I just felt replaced because he and Luna are all together. He was the only boy who ever really liked me."

"That's not true!" Harry blurted blindly.

"What do you mean?" Hermione looked into his eyes.

"Well, I mean," he was suddenly very interested in his foot. "_I_ like you," he said shyly.

Hermione's tear-stricken face smiled a small, touched smile. "Don't flatter me, Harry. I'm not as nearly cool or pretty as Cho," but the smile still didn't go away.

"No, Cho doesn't like me. You remember how she stormed out of that dating place on me like that. She probably still hates me. Besides, she's not the one I wanted to go to the party with, or else I would have asked her."

Hermione's smile widened. "Who did you want to go with?"

Harry blushed and smiled sheepishly. "You."

Hermione got up and hugged Harry. "Oh, Harry, I like you too!" Then she kissed him, making it impossible for Harry not to beam the biggest grin ever.

"What do you say we go back to the party?" Harry suggested. "I'll probably get yelled at if I'm found in the Girls' dorm." Hermione smiled and nodded, and, holding hands, they made their way back to the meadow.

Harry and Hermione sat next to each-other at breakfast the next day, Ron and Luna doing the same. Ron seemed utterly terrified of Hermione. "Oh, no!" cried Harry, reading a notice that had been handed out. "We're having our first hiking trip of the summer tomorrow!" he groaned.

"What?" Ron said angrily. "Oh, man! I was hoping they'd forget about the hiking trip stuff! Besides, _Flitwick _of all people is doing the hiking trips. How is someone_ that short _supposed to hike?"

"Beats me," she Hermione (Ron flinched at the sound of her voice). "Maybe being small comes in handy or something." After they had breakfast, Botany was their first period. They were learning all about herbs and spices. Professor Sprout was just telling them about what meals rosemary goes well with, when McGonagall rang a large bell, indicating that it was time to switch periods. Next they had swimming with Snape (and the Slytherins), who was giving them a test on how well they could doggie-paddle. Harry was pleased to see that Draco kept sinking. Eventually dinner came, and after that, as they walked sleepily to their cabins, dreading the hiking trip tomorrow, Hermione gave Harry a good-night kiss, with a whisper of "Good-night, Harry."

"Good-night, Hermione," Harry replied, and then, he entered his cabin, flopped down on his bed, and fell asleep.

To be continued….! (Again)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Harry was woken up the next morning by Flitwick. He looked excited. "Wake up, boys! Today's the glorious day we go hiking!" Harry looked at the clock. 5:00 am. An hour before they usually got up. He yawned as he sat up in bed, rubbing his eyes, his other hand searching for his glasses. Once he found them, he put them on and got up.

"Wake up, Ron," he yawned, nudging the sleepy red-head. Ron slowly woke up. When they were dressed, they walked sleepily over to the cafeteria for breakfast; most people were already there, chewing their waffles zombie-like. "Good morning, Hermione," Harry said slowly, pecking her on the top of her head.

"Good morning, Harry…" she gave him a weary smile as he sat down. Ron was sitting in his usual spot next to Luna, and Ginny was now sitting next to Terry. Hermione leaned over to her. "So I suppose this means he's officially your boyfriend," she said quietly, smirking slightly.

Ginny grinned and nodded. "He's _amazing_," she swooned adoringly.

They finished breakfast in silence, as everyone was so tired. They had gone to bed rather late, due to the party. They got up, and stood around Flitwick, who was the only one fully awake. "As you all already know, today we are going on a hiking trip!" he said this as though it was the best thing that could possibly be happening. "We shall be hiking through the woods over there (At this he pointed to the forest along the border of the campsite). Be sure not to stray from the group! For precaution, you will be bringing your wands, so that if you do get lost, you can send up sparks so that you can be found. Professor Sprout will be coming with us so we can identify all the different plants. And Hagrid, too, so we may identify any animals. Come, follow me!" He led them into the wood, where the sunlight became rather dappled. It reminded Harry of a happier-looking version of the Dark Forest.

They began to walk along a weathered, small, dirt path. Every now and then, Professor Sprout would let out a, "Wow! Would you look at that Pine?", or an, "oh, be sure not to touch that Poison Ivy!" Harry noticed that Hermione was logging everything the teachers said away in a little notepad she had brought along.

"This is the most boring thing I've ever had to do," Ron whispered to Harry through the corner of his mouth. "Except maybe de-gnome the garden…"

"Wow! Harry, Ron! Look at this!" Hermione beckoned them to come over. "Rosemary! That doesn't usually grow in the forest!"

Ron rolled his eyes and kept walking. Harry sighed. "Hermione, come on, lets just keep moving. See? The group is moving." But Hermione stayed put. "Hermione! Come _on_!" he yanked at her sleeve.

"No, Harry! This is important! Rosemary shouldn't be growing here! Weren't you paying attention in our first class of Botany?" she continued examining the plant.

"Hermione! The group is…moving…" Harry trailed off. "Oh, Hermione! We lost the group!" he took out his wand, ready to set up sparks.

"No, Harry! We need to investigate this!" she pointed at the spice.

"Come on! It's just a plant!"

"_Just a plant!_ This could mean something!"

"There were probably seeds blowing around from when Professor Sprout was planting them!"

Hermione glared at him and grabbed his arm. She gaped. "Harry- look! There are all kinds of things here! She pointed down a beaten path. Herbs and spices lined it. He had no idea how he could have missed it before. Hermione tugged his shirt. "We can send up sparks later, right now we need to find out where this leads to!" She pulled him down the path. After a few minutes or maybe even 20, they saw what looked like a small, old cottage.

"Hermione, you know, if this house ends up being made of candy, I'm going to have to draw the line." He hesitated, but Hermione kept trudging on. Harry's thought's trailed off to muggle stories of witches eating little children. But wait- Hermione was a witch. '_Okay, never mind', _he thought.

"Seriously, Harry, what have you been reading? Hansel and Gretel?" she gave him a skeptical look.

"It could happen," Harry said darkly. Harry knew that Hermione was a brave girl, but sometimes, when it comes to bravery and things you shouldn't meddle with, you need to quit while you're ahead; for Hermione had just walked strait up to the cottage door, and hammered on it. Harry examined the wall to make sure it wasn't made of gingerbread. They jumped when they heard booming barks coming from inside the cottage. Hermione smirked and opened the door, to reveal Fang, Hagrid's dog, barking.

"Honestly Harry, it was only Hagrid's home."

Harry frowned. "Well I'm sorry I was concerned."

"Harry, were you really expecting us to run into an evil witch who would put us in cages and later eat us? Besides, _I'm _a witch."

Harry looked at his feet. "No…"

Hermione breathed a laugh. "Harry," she smiled at him and reached up and kissed his forehead. She wiped tears of mirth from her eyes and doubled up laughing. But when Fang ran away with his tail between his legs, Harry and Hermione questioned whether it was Hagrid's home or not.

"Let's check this place out," Harry suggested, holding Hermione's hand and leading her inside. The outside of the house may have looked old, but the inside was even worse. It was dim, dusty and very old. Hermione sneezed as they walked inside. "It looks… abandoned," Harry pointed out the obvious. "How long do you think it's been since someone lived here?"

"Long," Hermione replied vaguely. They had entered what looked like a sitting room. There were cushiony chairs and paintings of farms on the walls, which had musty, dark blue wall paper with a wooden chair rail dividing it into two halves. Harry noticed that the paintings on the wall were not moving.

"This must have been owned by a muggle," he said quietly. They made their way into the kitchen and dining room, where a small, round table with dainty, matching wooden chairs around it took up one halve, and an old fashioned icebox , stove and oven with a few wooden counter spaces took up the other. Harry was scared to look in the cabinets to see if there was moldy, rotting food in it. Luckily for him, they were empty. The last room was the bedroom, where a small wooden sleigh bed took up most of the space. The rest was taken up by a wardrobe and a tall, extremely dusty mirror. "Where do you suppose they went to the bathroom?" Harry joked. Hermione did not look amused.

"There," she pointed to an outhouse that could be seen through the window.

"This place is still in really good condition." Harry observed. "I wonder if we can use it for anything." They sat down on the bed, and Hermione put her head on Harry's shoulder.

She sighed. "Think we should find the group now that we've explored this place?"

"Yeah, I guess so." Harry stood up and kissed the top of Hermione's head. "Let's go."

They walked outside and found the original path again and sent up red sparks. About 15 minutes later, Hagrid came over. "How'd yeh loose the group? Wasn't expecting yeh to." Neither Harry nor Hermione answered. "Well, the group has pretty much ended the hike, so we might as well go back to the camp site." Once they were back, they saw Ron walking over to the hospital wing, scratching his arms. They ran up to him.

"What happened to you two?" he asked irritably.

"Got lost."

"Yeah. Right." Ron was clearly very grumpy.

"What's wrong with your arm?" Harry wondered aloud.

"Poison Ivy."

"I see."

When the angry Ron came back from the hospital wing, it seemed Madame Pomfrey had officially made his mood worse. "I can't believe it. She could have cured my rash in two seconds with magic, but now I'll have to wait days till it's gone."

"Ron, we need to tell you something." Harry wanted Ron to be the first to know about the awesome cottage.

"What," Ron heaved a sigh.

"While we were in the forest, we found this weird cottage thing, and it's…um…cool."

"That's great." There was a note of sarcasm in his voice.

"Well, do you want to see it?"

"Maybe tomorrow, when my arm feels a bit less itchy."

"Okay."

Dinner was rather silent and quick. They were in beds before Harry would have liked. The day seemed to have gone annoyingly fast. It hadn't even necessarily been a good day. Harry hoped that they would have a better chance at exploring the cottage tomorrow and also hoped that Ron wasn't mad at him or Hermione.

To be continued….! (again)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"So, Harry where is this hidden cottage or whatever? Hello? Harry?" Ron waved his hand in front of Harry's blank face. "Anybody home?"

"Oh, sorry! What?" Harry jerked his head up.

"Can you take me to the house thing you and Hermione found?" It was breakfast, and Harry had apparently been sleeping in it.

"Oh, Ron! Why did you let me fall asleep? Urgh, I've got eggs on my face!"

"Well you seemed pretty tired. Did you sleep okay?"

"Yeah, I just got to bed a little late. Anyway, today's Friday, right?"

"Saturday."

"Oh, okay. That means we can go right after breakfast!" Harry wolfed down his breakfast, as Ron and Hermione had already finished theirs.

Hermione looked awkward. "Do you think we'll be allowed?"

"Seriously, Hermione, as long as no teachers find out, we won't get in trouble. Besides, we never agreed to this thing or anything. I say we do whatever we want." Ron looked quite confident.

"No teachers find out about what?" said a soft voice from behind. Harry could have sworn Ron jumped 50 feet in the air.

He turned around. "Oh, L-Lupin. Nothing, really, we just wanted to…erm…pick daisies."

Lupin laughed silently. He looked tired as well. "Why wouldn't you be allowed to pick daisies?"

"Well…um…Snape told us we weren't allowed." Harry got the obvious suspicion that Lupin didn't believe a word Ron was saying.

"Ah, well I shall talk to him about that…" he drifted away; clutching a small orange cake-like thing Harry knew at once was a Pumpkin Pasty. _Ha-ha-ha,_ his mind chortled. _Looks like he isn't too keen on the rules either._

He got up. "Ron, you want to pick these daisies or what?" Deciding that that was their cue, Ron and Hermione got up. They walked through the forest until they came to the odd rosemary plant. They followed the extremely beaten path and eventually came to the cottage. They showed Ron its three rooms and outhouse. He looked delighted.

"Harry, Hermione! You know what we can do with this place!" he continued when his saw their puzzled looks. "We can turn it into a Gryffindor hide-out!"

Hermione sighed. "Ron, you probably weren't paying attention, but Dumbledore said we weren't using houses."

"Oh, come on, Hermione! Slytherin and Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw can make some too! But we reserve this old thing! I've seen it in one issue of Martin Miggs, the Mad Muggle! He went to summer camp and all the friends made bases and stuff. This is a perfect opportunity!" he rubbed his hands together.

"It's a shame you'll be separated from great old Luna!" Hermione grimaced. Ron's face fell.

"Didn't think of that."

But Ron was still quite gung-ho about his idea. He was actually planning to ask Dumbledore if the whole thing could be carried out. Amazingly enough, Dumbledore laughed and said it was a wonderful idea, therefore, eating his words. Harry, Ron and Hermione had no idea where the other bases were, but they did know that the Gryffindor one was coming out nicely. Dean had brought a television set in and was currently watching _Bend it like Beckham_ with Seamus.

"You realize that this movie is aimed at girls, Dean, right?"

"Yeah, but not every movie has David Beckham in it! Long live Manchester United!" he punched the air spiritedly.

Seamus rolled his eyes.

"Ron, what exactly are we going to do with these things?" Ginny walked up to him and asked, her brown eyes filled with confusion.

"Annihilate the evil Slytherins!" Ron pounded his fist into his other hand. "We can play all sorts of games! We can write coded messages and sneak around at night, and plant spies and break into other bases and create diversions and- and"- his face lit up. "-And kill Malfoy!"

"Ronald!" Hermione was shocked.

"Anyway, what I mean to say is, how can you not think this will be awesome!" he walked away; making pathetic sound affects that sounded very much like he was imagining an attack on the Slytherin base.

Harry walked up to Lupin, who was reading in the corner. "I suppose you're one of the Gryffindor chaperones?"

"Yep," he said proudly, barely glancing up from his book.

"Cool."

"Yep." Harry walked away and sat down on another chair. Suddenly, a paper airplane hit him in the face.

"Ouch!" he opened the airplane. It said:

"Arryh, Het Litherinss on'td tands a hancec! Onr."

Harry rolled his eyes and walked up to Ron. "If you want to send secret messages, you'd better think of a better code than that. I didn't even need to decode it!"

Ron frowned. "I didn't think you'd be able to."

They stayed there for a long time, and eventually, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Lupin (who was still reading) were the only ones left. It was cool outside, and the sky was turning an inky blue with a tinge of pink at the horizon.

"We'd better get going," Remus said, standing up. "Before it gets pitch black."

They walked along the old path until they got back to the site. Harry could barely suppress a laugh when he saw a large campfire. Ron grinned. "Come on, guys, let's go!"

"Looks like you really getting the hang of this camping thing!" Hermione smiled cheerfully.

"Yeah!" Ron exclaimed, and put a marshmallow on a stick and began roasting it. "I suppose it's not so bad after all!"

"Want to go make some s'mores?" Harry offered.

"Sure." Hermione grinned at him. They sat next to each-other, and had lots of fun, even past all the students leaving and Ron falling asleep on the log he was sitting on. Hermione enjoyed herself making a mustache on his deeply sleeping face out of melted chocolate. Harry roasted a final marshmallow on the dying fire. He made sure it was gooey and burnt, just the way Hermione liked it, and popped it into her mouth. She giggled, swallowed, and leaned over to Harry for a nice, long snog.

The next day Harry was woken by giggling. He stood up, and found Lavender and Parvati laughing.

"What were you two _doing_ last night?" Lavender inquired.

"Snogging!" Parvati answered for them.

With a sudden jump of terror, Harry made sure he was still wearing all his clothes, took Hermione's hand, and ran off to the dormitories. He threw on new clothes, washed his hair, cleaned his glasses (they'd gotten dirt on them) and began a search for Ron. He found him sleeping next to the campfire, where he had been last night. "Ron! Wake up! We'll be late for classes!" He shook his best friend heavily.

"What?" Ron said groggily. "Oh, must have…fallen asleep…on th-the grass…" he yawned. "I'm off," he stood up. "Off to the showers."

That day Snape gave them an annoying sidestroke test. Harry almost failed, but managed to hang on. At lunch Harry was confused when he saw Draco sitting with a group of Ravenclaw girls.

"Hey, Ron," he nudged the red-head. "What do reckon he's doing over there?"

"Probably trying to get one of them to shag him." Ron snorted. "Stupid git."

"I hear he's dating someone," Luna said, making Harry jump, as he hadn't realized she was there. Today she wore a shirt with a stalk of broccoli on it and light-up Christmas light earrings.

"Um, Luna?" Ron said slowly. "It isn't Christmas."

"Well it's not Easter either!" she protested. "And Christmas is my favorite holiday." She smiled at him dreamily, her eyes not as poppy as usual. Ron turned scarlet.

After all their classes were out of the way, they began renewing the old, odd cottage. They brought in tons of muggle equipment, but Hermione insisted Ron only dust; she didn't trust him with anything else. Hermione vacuumed, Harry cleaned the windows, Ron and Ginny dusted (which was actually quite a big job), and Seamus and Dean sanded the furniture. By the time they were done the cottage looked almost…clean.

"Wow, we're really making progress!" Ginny cried cheerfully. "I thought we never would with the muggle way!" She seemed very proud of herself.

Ron walked up to her seriously. "Ginevra," he began formally. "I'm afraid we're going to have to keep you naive because your boyfriend is in Ravenclaw, and we all know you will smuggle important information to him."

"What!" Ginny yelled savagely. "_Your _girlfriend is in Ravenclaw! How do we know that your not smuggling information to _her!_"

"Because everyone knows I would never do that!" Ron seemed slightly lost for words.

"Ron, your being stupid, she'd never smuggle the dumb 'top-secret' information to him, even if it was important!" Hermione fumed.

"Well you're only saying that because you're going out with Harry!" Ron winced. "And I'd like you to know it hurt very much when you slapped me!"

"Good!" and with that, they both sat down in chairs looking as though nothing had ever happened.

That night, the full moon shown brightly onto the meadow-- which was one of the most popular places to hang out.

"I sure hope Lupin is still allowed to take his potion," Harry said rather stupidly.

"Of course he is," Hermione said briskly. "He'd be a danger if he didn't." She snuggled into Harry's side.

"How do you think I'd look with a beard?" he wondered randomly.

"What?" she laughed out loud.

"Just wondering."

Then, all of a sudden, Ron ran up to them, panting. "Just got word from Luna!" he breathed, a mischievous grin upon his freckled face. "You won't believe who Malfoy is going out with!"

…To be continued!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Who!" Harry and Hermione shouted together, jumping up from the ground.

Ron grinned. "Guess," he commanded evilly. "It's someone pretty…a particular former favorite of Harry's."

"Oh no," Harry breathed with sudden revelation. "Not-not _Cho_?"

Ron nodded slowly with the same evil look on his face. "And the best news hasn't even come yet," he snickered wickedly.

"What?" Hermione persisted with interest.

"Luna was talking to her and"- he laughed evilly again. "She is _so_ stupid! She told Luna where the Slytherin hide-out is!"

Hermione let out her breath. "You're still going on with that, then? Hide-outs? Really, she probably only told Luna because _she didn't care._"

Ron was offended. "Well maybe you just can't come on the mission." He folded his arms defiantly.

"Mission? What Mission?" Harry and Hermione chorused.

"_The_ mission. We're attacking the Slytherin base. Maybe Harry and I will go and you'll just stay here reading dumb old books." He scowled. "You're coming, right, Harry?"

Harry sighed and shrugged. "Yeah, of course," he hated it when his friends fought.

They lugged off to bed. Ron insisted they get a good night's sleep for tomorrow. Since the next day was a Monday, they had to wait until after classes, because Ron was very excited and couldn't wait until next week-end.

Harry felt odd. Was Malfoy really going out with Cho? She didn't seem his type at all. Not that Harry really new Malfoy's type. Okay, he wasn't her type. These thoughts annoyed him to sleep. Well at least he got some. Ron was so excited he didn't fall asleep until 2:00 AM.

The next day, Harry had never seen Ron eat so fast. He talked to no one. Just ate. The only word he uttered was a quick, "Hurry up—we need to get the day over with!" So Harry and Hermione (who had decided to go on the "mission" with them because she didn't want to hurt Ron) ate their breakfasts quicker. Ginny wasn't talking very much. She didn't seem very hungry either, and she kept looking over at the Ravenclaw table nervously.

"That bugger Malfoy is sitting with the Ravenclaws again," Ron murmured, seemingly having tracked Ginny's gaze.

"Oh, shut up, Ron," said Ginny softly. Soon they were done with their food, and they were off to classes.

Snape made them do laps around the lake, and Ron kept shifting his eyes over at Draco (who was complaining about getting his hair wet) suspiciously.

At lunch, Ron devised a code. Hermione went along with this begrudgingly, and Harry went along with it while desperately and failingly trying to keep a strait face. Ron's example code for Harry and Hermione was written on a piece of paper. They sat at the lunch table, discussing the code. The example paper said:

Hi, my name is Ronald Weasley

Him yna mei sro nal dwe asl ey.

imH ayn ime osr lna ewd las .ye

This was obviously rather confusing. Neither of the two knew when Ron was planning to use this code, but they didn't say anything.

Ron took a deep breath. "I've made code names for us as well. I'm Hottie, Harry is Gordy and Hermione is Frizzle."

Hermione gaped. "_Frizzle!_ I demand a re-name!" she pounded the table spiritedly.

"_Gordy!_" Harry was appalled. "What compelled you to name me _Gordy!_" he whimpered feebly.

"**_Hottie!_**" Harry and Hermione gasped together.

"I think they're good code names," Ron said in a would-be-casual way, shrugging. So they decided to keep them, they'd only be code names, after all.

After lunch they had exercise with the Ravenclaws. Terry and Ginny must have been arguing, because they weren't talking to each other.

Finally, the afternoon came. Ron said they should probably wait until it was dark out to start the invasion, so in the meantime, he told them his plan.

For starters, the Slytherin hideout was a root cellar across the lake. After dinner, when all the crowds were mingling, they would tag along to Draco. So they would not be seen, they would swim across the lake and wait underwater until Draco was in the root cellar. Then they would burst in—and take Draco captive! Ron cackled as he explained this. Harry was not sure what they would do with a captive Draco, but he decided it could still be fun. The look on Malfoy's face would be priceless.

Dinner was quiet and apprehensive. Ron kept staring at Draco as though he was going to pull a machine gun on the trio at any moment. Ron hummed odd tunes as he happily ate his Shepard's Pie. After what seemed like hours, everyone in the cafeteria was scrambling out of the small door, and Harry, Ron, and Hermione had to hold hands so they would not get separated in the crowd. Ron tailed Malfoy, and soon they were following him out to the lake. They took off their top layer of clothes to their swim suits. The night was inky-blue and the moon shone brightly through the misty clouds that covered it. There was a soft breeze that ruffled through their hair pleasantly, and the stars reflected on the lake beautifully. Ron swished his head side to side enthusiastically, checking that no one was looking, and jumped dramatically into the lake softly. Harry and Hermione followed. As Harry watched the comical way Ron swam to the other side, he was reminded of Mission Impossible. He snorted with laughter, sending bubbles to the surface. As though Harry had just yelled, "Hey Malfoy! We're over here!" Ron turned abruptly around and gave Harry a stern look. It hurt to keep his eyes open, but he did anyway so he could see where he was going.

He was aching all over by the time they reached the other side. They watched nervously as Draco and his friends disappeared through the cellar door. Ron gave a thumbs up, and the three submerged.

"Okay, ready?" Ron whispered after gasping viciously for breath, and shaking water off himself. His hands were in the classic gun-shape and his leg was raised dangerously, ready to pound the door open.

"Gordy is ready when Hottie is," Harry sighed in third person, bracing himself.

"So is Frizzle," Hermione added bravely.

"Okay. One, two…THREE!" Ron kicked to door open and yelled. "Freeze!" to the Slytherins. At first they were stunned, and then they burst out laughing.

"Go away, Weasel, no one wants you here," Draco laughed.

Ron's ears turned red with fury. He twisted his face into a confident smile. "I know your secret," he said mysteriously.

"What secret?" asked Draco in mock-nervousness, though there was a true note of panic in his voice.

"You wear muggle-woman cover-up foundation!" he cried wildly.

"What? How? You know?" Draco replied, horrified.

"I do now!" Ron cackled. Draco's face went pink.

"It's not true!" he insisted at laughing Slytherins. "I was joking!" but his red, sweating face gave him away.

"But seriously," Ron continued professionally. "I know your secret."

"What secret!" spat Draco venomously.

"I know who you're going out with," Ron's face split into a manic smile.

"Then who am I going out with?" Malfoy questioned. His face was ten times more red and sweaty than it had been. He seemed to be in a state of panic.

_Why is he over-reacting so much? _Harry wondered. _It's only Cho._

Ron's smiled widened. "Cho Chang."

Draco's face suddenly relaxed. He began to laugh. "God, Weasley. Don't ever even try to play sleuth again—you're awful at it. Why would I go out with Chang?"

Ron grimaced. "Then why were you sitting with her before? And why did you go to the party with her?"

Draco opened his mouth to speak, but stopped. He was staring, his expression filled with mingled petrifaction and surprise at the door.

"Because he was looking for Terry Boot," explained a voice from behind them.

It was Cho.

To be continued…! (again!)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Cho?" Draco said feebly. "Why are _you_ here?"

"Really, Draco, you can't cover up forever. They'll know eventually. I'm going to tell the truth." She gave him a solemn, dramatic look. Her black eyes shone maliciously as she continued. "Draco has had it covered up well, I must say. And so does…the other."

"God, Cho, just cut to the chase!" cried Ron impatiently.

She threw him an angry look. "Fine. I'm very surprised you do know yet, though. Draco and I did go to the party together. Part time." Ron tapped his foot, annoyed.

"Why did he want to see Terry Boot?" Harry wondered aloud confusedly.

"Because," said Cho slowly. "He needed to make a deal with him. And me."

"About what?" Hermione asked.

Cho's manic grin spread across her face more broad than ever. "Ginny never went out with Terry Boot. She went with Draco."

Harry felt like someone had clamped his throat up so he couldn't breath. Ron just full-out collapsed and Harry and Hermione had to catch him.

"Somebody-get-Ginny-now!" he commanded threw gritted teeth.

"You see," Cho further explained as Draco sent Goyle to retrieve Ginny. "They went to the party with different people so no one would know. He knew Terry was planning on having a party, and asked him for a favor."- at this Ron snorted in disbelief- "He knew your and his family would go insane if they found out, so naturally he didn't want you to know."

Soon Goyle returned with Ginny gingerly following, her head bowed, ashamedly.

"Ginny! Explain yourself!" Ron yelled hoarsely.

"I'm sorry," Ginny said quietly. Then she raised her voice. "See! I knew you'd react to it like this! That's why I hate telling you these things! Just because you don't like doesn't mean I can't! You're so stupid, Ron!" She was seemingly hyperventilating. Her eyes got glassy and she folded her arms angrily.

"Ginny- Malfoy's…Malfoy!" he whimpered.

"Ginny! Why didn't you tell anyone!" Hermione said, sounding hurt. "You can tell me anything! I wouldn't have told Ron if you didn't want me to!"

"Hermione-I'm sorry, but we both know you hate Draco. You would have killed me." She seemed much more apologetic to everyone but Ron.

"Ginny-I can't believe this," Harry said shortly, staring Ginny is the eyes.

"I knew you guys would do this to me!" Ginny said, upset. "You don't whether I'm happy, you only care if Draco isn't!"

"Oh, Ginny, stop feeling sorry for yourself!" Ron said, waving an airy hand. "I can't believe you disgraced us by going out with…with…it!" He pointed at Draco madly.

"Hey, shut up, Weasel. I think Ginevra can choose for herself," Draco spat, grabbing Ginny's hand.

Ron turned an unpleasant shade of green. "Don't call her that!" he shouted in a disgusted voice. "You sound too professional!"

"What's so bad about that!"

"I don't know!" Ron sat down and folded his arms like a five-year-old. "Ginny, you wait until Mum and Dad find out—they'll murder you in your sleep!"

A worried expression passed over Ginny's face, as though she was silently questioning whether her parents would do that to her. It seemed rather likely. "Anyway," she decided, closing her eyes. "The bottom line is that Draco and I are dating. It doesn't matter."

Ron gasped. "Yes it does! It's disgusting! Evil! Horrid! Disturbing! Perturbing! Mental! Strange! Pitiful!"-

"Shut up, Ronald." Ginny opened the door. "Oh, no. It's raining!" She came back in with her face dappled with rain drops. Draco wiped them away.

"Get-off-of-her!" Ron growled, trembling with rage.

"Make me, you prat."

"Oh, shut up both of you!" Hermione shouted. "We'd better get back up to the cabins. We won't want to get caught in the storm." She grabbed Harry and Ron's hands, Ron grabbed Ginny with his free hand, who grabbed Draco, who gestured for the rest of the Slytherin's to follow. They ran, covering their heads, toward the camp site. Once they got back, they ran into their separate cabins, and Ron was still trembling.

"You stay away from her!" he raged.

"Lay off him, Ron," Harry said tiredly.

"Shut up, Potty. Just because I'm seeing Ginny doesn't mean I'm your best buddy," Draco spat.  
Harry glared at him. "Let's just go to bed, Ron. I'm tired."

When Harry woke up, he at first thought it was night. The storm was still pouring, and Harry could hear thunder.  
"Up, Ron," he said, shaking his best friend.

"Good morning. Blimey, what's all that out there?"

"Well, that's what you call a thunderstorm, Ron."

"I know what it is," Ron sighed defensively. "But it must mean that classes are canceled!"

"I wouldn't count on it. They seem rather like the rain-or-shine kind."

Ron sat up in bed and hugged his knees. "What's the date?"

"August first."

Ron heaved a breath. "You know what that means. Only a month left."

"I thought you hated it here," Harry said, puzzled, though in a pleasant way.

"Well, I guess it grew on me, you know?" He scratched his neck. "I almost don't want to leave. Not that soon at least."

Harry laughed. "I thought this summer would be miserable for you."

"So did I," Ron said with a grin. He glanced at Malfoy's sleeping figure. "Some parts I was right about, though."

"Ron, you're not still on with that are you?" Harry asked softly. "Ginny's just…I dunno…maybe she's ill."

"Well you heard them; they've been going out a while now. You'd think she'd have recovered by now."

Harry suppressed a smile. "She's just trying new things." He laughed.

"What? Malfoy?" Ron laughed out loud and threw a leaf that had blown in at Harry. He looked at the leaf sadly as it floated downward. "Autumn's surely coming then."

"Yup," Harry stood up. "Let's get off to breakfast." And the two got dressed and ran toward the kitchens, trying their best not to get wet. When they sat down, Hermione, Ginny and Luna were already there. Hermione shoved a paper in Harry and Ron's faces.

"Camping trip," she grunted groggily.

Ron almost beamed when he saw it.

"Well that's a reaction different from the one for the hiking trip," Harry grinned.

"Well then I was but a wee, naive child," Ron said spiritedly. "And by the way, Gordy, you and Frizzle won't be missing this one."  
Harry shook his head. "Don't worry, Hottie, we won't."

They indeed had classes. Even swimming. Hermione tried to tell Snape that if lightening struck the water they'd all be electrocuted, but he didn't care. Harry got the gist that he wanted them to be electrocuted. Typical potions master.  
In exercise class, Hermione commented on how she'd always wondered what it was like to have a six-pack, which, surprisingly enough, put a smile on McGonagall's face.

They were deathly cold by the time lunch rolled around. So, shivering and coughing, they huddled into the cafeteria, and took their regular seats. Ernie Macmillan was sitting across from them. "Did you really attack the Slytherin's base last night?" he inquired as they sat down.

"Yes," Ron said proudly, puffing out his chest impressively.

"Brilliant," Ernie awed. "It's a shame I couldn't come. Hufflepuffs never seem to get any action." He sadly looked down at his plate, which had a sandwich on it.

"Don't worry, Ernie, my boy," Ron said, patting the Hufflepuff on the back, reminding Harry strongly of the Weasley twins. "There is always next time. Maybe we can attack them while we're off camping."

"Speaking of which," Harry began, "how long will we be there? Camping, I mean."

"Three days," Luna said sleepily. "I hope it doesn't keep raining like this." Her poppy eyes looked very odd with dark shadows underneath them. Everyone was so tired. It's odd how much a thunderstorm can affect your longing for sleep.

"Yeah, I'm already sick of this. I'll be surprised if half the camp doesn't have a cold by tomorrow morning," Ginny yawned. The others nodded in agreement.

The rest of the day crept by very, very, very slowly. It must have had something to do with all the rain. When they got back to the boy's cabin that afternoon around 3:00, their noses were red and sniffling. Dean and Seamus were playing card games on the floor and Draco was sleeping. Ernie was reading a book, and Terry was listening to music. Hermione, Ginny and Luna walked in.

"What are you three doing here!" Ron cried, bunching up as though he was being violated. "This is the boy's dorm!"

"Oh, who cares," Ginny rolled her eyes. "We're bored."

"So you thought that amidst your boredom you'd go perv on some fit boys?" Draco said, waking up.

Ginny sighed. "Oh, yeah, you defiantly got me there."

"So what are you guys up to?" Hermione wondered, making herself comfortable on Harry's bed.

"Nothing, really, we just walked in," Harry pointed out.

Luna walked up to Dean and Seamus. "Cards I see?"

"Yes," Dean said almost defensively.

"What game?" Hermione turned her head.

"Bull," Dean said with a shadow of a grin. He looked at Ron. "Muggle game-- you wouldn't understand."

"I bet I would!" Ron decided defiantly. "Come on, Ginny; let's play this so-called "bull"."

"Sure," Ginny shrugged and walked over.

Soon Harry found himself in a harsh game of Bull. Dean had won, and Hermione had come in second. Seamus, Ron, Ginny, Luna and he were in a fierce battle for third place.

"Three kings," Ron smirked, placing three mysterious cards down on the pile.

"Honestly, Ron, you are so bad at this!" Seamus laughed. "I myself have two kings alone! Bull!"

"Oh, crap!" Ron said with disappointment. Though he was a good sport, and smiled with humiliation as he dragged the pile toward himself, and added it to his own.

They played different card games until night fell and the three girls left the boy's dorm and went to their own, and soon the boys felt sleepy-ness fall over them, and soon they were snoozing off on the floor, without a care in the world.

To be continued!...(again…)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

They were, however, woken up at 5:00 a.m. to prepare for the camping trip. Flitwick snuck in and woke them all up one by one, wondering why on earth they were lying on the floor. It took Harry ten minutes to adjust to being awake—it took Ron, on the other hand, about ten seconds. As soon as he heard the words "camping" and "trip" he jumped up and began gathering everything he was going to bring.

Breakfast was short, but enjoyable. It was still dewy outside, but it was at least bright and birds were chirping, and everyone seemed very jolly. Except for Ginny. Apparently she had been up all night pondering her decisions. There were dark circles under her eyes and she wore a vacant expression that gave the illusion that she had a five o'clock shadow. Ron kept glancing at her with a soft, but still indignant, expression.

"What's wrong, Gin?" Hermione asked gently.

"Nothing…it's just, I'm not sure whether I should be seeing Draco with everyone like this. It's nothing, though. Really."

"Really? Are you sure?"

"Yes," Ginny insisted with a nod. Though, Hermione felt cynical towards the ordeal, even despite Ginny's effort at making it look like nothing.

As they walked about the forest, tailing Flitwick (who was leading them to the place where they would be setting up camp), Hermione sighed and explained.

"I think you've really hit Ginny with doubt, Ron," she said, concerned. "She doesn't seem quite herself."

"Yeah, well, she should have never gone out with Mr. Perfection Malfoy in the first place," Ron replied scornfully.

"How _do_ you know he's so bad? I mean, he's annoying and mean and rude and sickening and pompous, but...really. As long as he's nice to _her_, it doesn't really matter."

Ron began seemingly choking on air. "Excuse me? Nothing? Malfoy? Ginny? I'll say it brutally but honestly, Herm," he put his hand on her shoulder ruefully. "We think you're becoming a bit out of your mind. Sorry you had to find out this way."

Hermione gaped. Harry at first thought she was going to smack Ron upside the head, but instead she let out a disbelieving snort. "What did you call me? Herm?" She tried to look angry, but when Harry burst out laughing, a smile tugged at the corners of her mouth. "You are so annoying!" And she laughed too.

As they continued walking, Ron would point out plants and animals and give them a warning, "don't touch it! Its poison ivy!", or a, "hey, look! A deer!"

"Unbelievable," Harry grinned. "Are you sure you're not Ron's evil twin or something?"

"Sure I'm sure," Ron answered confidently. Harry smiled.

"You two are amazing," he grinned. Ron puffed up and Hermione beamed. Maybe he was lucky after all.

Soon they reached the camp site, and Flitwick assigned them to put up tents. It didn't matter who they shared with, it just had to be boys with boys and girls with girls. So, naturally, Hermione, Ginny and Luna shared one, and Harry and Ron thought they'd get one to themselves when-

"Harry? Ron?" it was Ginny. "I think you should share a tent with Draco."

They gaped. "Um, no, Ginny," Ron said flatly. "I'm not sharing my tent with loser-man over there."

"Yes you are!" Ginny insisted, but when she saw Ron's face, she just sighed and said, "Fine. You win. Are you putting up your tent okay?"

"Yes," Ron replied.

"Are you and Harry sharing?"

"Yes."

"Are you still dating Luna?"

"Yes."

"Will you share with Draco?"

"Yes- I mean no! Honestly, Ginny, did you really think I'd fall for that?"

"Yes."

"Shut up."

"No."

"Go back to your own tent."

"Whatever." So with that, she walked away.

"Man, Ginny's been annoying lately!" Ron ranted as he hammered the tent-spike into the earth. "Ever since she's been with Draco she's been completely off her rocker." He went to the next tent-spike with quite a vengeance. Harry laughed.

"Not at all like you, you mean?"

"Exactly."

"I think you missed the point."

Over at Hermione, Ginny and Luna's tent, Ginny returned looking grim. "I hate him! I hate him I tell you!" she balled her fists with fury. "He is so annoying! He refuses to share a tent with Draco! It'll be a great chance for them to get to know each other, and he sticks his abnormally large nose up at it!"

"Have you even cleared this with Draco yet?" Hermione asked reasonably.

"No," Ginny said in a would-be casual voice. Hermione gave her a you've-got-to-be-more-organized look. Ginny gave her a scornful expression. "And he thinks he can just command me to do anything. Did you hear him?" She put on a voice that reminded Hermione and Luna, to their horror, strongly of Goyle. "'Go back to your tent, Ginny!' He makes me sick! He thinks he can make me do whatever he wants!" She pretended to throw up behind a rock.

"Well I think dominance is the same with boys," said Luna matter-of-factly, sitting on the rock. She pointed at Ron. "You got the freckly one that's wacky," she pointed to Harry, "you've got the fluffy one that's cute," then she pointed to Goyle. "And then you've got this ugly loser one; that reminds me of my ex-boyfriend, Steven. Ew."

Ginny laughed. "You are so weird." Then she sighed. "I guess I'll talk to Draco, then. I'm off." She walked away.

"But we haven't finished the tent yet!" Luna called after her. Ginny didn't hear her.

"Draco?"

"Yes?"

"I was just wondering if you'd share a tent with Harry and Ron."

It took a while for him to register what Ginny had just said, though when he had, Draco snorted. "No."

"Draco! Come on! It's a great opportunity to get to know them. They can be really great!" Ginny gave him a sad look.

"No. Don't even give me that face. You know it doesn't work on Malfoy's. No. I refuse. I blatantly object. No!"

"What are you two arguing over?" Flitwick popped up, looking, as usual, very short and cheery.

"Nothi"- Draco began, but was cut off by Ginny.

"Professor, don't you think it would be great for Harry, Ron, and Draco to share a tent?" Ginny asked practically.

Flitwick beamed. "Why yes! It's a marvelous idea! It's a wonderful chance for them to settle their differences. I insist they try it out." Draco went pale. "What do you think, Mr. Malfoy?" Flitwick asked, turning to Draco.

"I think I'm going to be sick."

So they were forced, with, I assure you, much kicking and screaming, to share a tent.

"Move over, Weasel, you're cramping my feet."

"Well maybe there would be more room in here if you could bare parting with your precious beauty products!"

"Shut up! And they're not beauty products!"

"Then what's this?" Ron turned on Harry's flashlight, illuminating one of Draco's skin-care bottles. "_Madame Merryhart's Sexy Skin! Have smooth skin in 10 seconds or less!_ What is that crap? I've never heard of a male who used Madame Merryhart products!" He threw the bottle at Draco. "You are the outcast strait queer."

"Am not."

"What? Are you saying you're the novelty _bendable_ queer?"

"Shut up, you loser…freckle faced…idiot!"

"Ohh…that one cut me deep, Malfoy."

"Can you two shut up!" Harry demanded. "I'm trying to get some sleep!" Unfortunately, he was tormented into the night by endless bickering.

The arguing continued though until Day One of what Ron called "Mission Camping Trip." Ginny almost regretted getting them to share a tent. They'd argue about the stupidest things; whose wooden birdhouse was better sanded, whether Ron's hair was sticking up at the end, whether Draco's hair was blonde or going white at an early age, etc.

The endless bickering was only quieted by Flitwick interrupting them. He announced that they'd be going on a fishing trip that day. This shut Ron up immediately. "Fishing! Really?" he cried happily. "Hey. Hey-Harry. I'm 'gone fishing'," he said stupidly. Flitwick handed out fishing rods and led them to the lake. He showed them how to cast, wait, watch and reel. He raised the hook from the water to show them all a thrashing trout, the hook firmly piercing its lip. Hermione cringed.

"How gruesome!" she gasped, clapping her hand to her mouth.

"Come one, Herm, that's life!" said Ron bracingly. Harry laughed.

"I think you might be getting a little too into this, Ronniekins."

"No way! Is that possible?" then he became serious. "And don't call me Ronniekins." The trio burst with laughter. They barely even knew why.

The fishing went well. Well, as well as it could have been with Hermione refusing to hurt the fish and only gingerly touching the worm she had to apply to her hook, and Ron talking about how he'd missed out on fishing muggle-style his whole life, and of course the sickening sight of Ginny having to hook the worm to Draco's hook for him, because he refused to touch it. A part from that, it all went rather well.

Harry caught a grand total of three fish, Hermione caught zero, Ron caught one, Ginny caught five, and Draco didn't even try to catch any. Ron insisted that they roast and eat his fish, though there were not many takers. He ended up eating the majority of it.

To be…continued…!

…(again)…


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Pssst! Pssst! Malfoy! Draco Malfoy!"

Draco woke to incessant whispering. "What?" he asked haphazardly, sitting up. "Where are you?" He didn't even know who he was talking to.

"I'm over here by the exit, div," the voice said.

"Div?"

"Yeah. You're a stupid div. Now get over here." An arm reached toward him and pulled him out the door of the tent. The hand of the arm had sparkly pink nail polish on it. As he left the tent, Draco rubbed his eyes and yawned. Standing right in front of him, in hot pink lip-printed pajamas, was none other than Cho.

"Hello, Cho, what are you doing here?" Cho shifted her eyes from side to side suspiciously. Then she grabbed the collar of his shirt and kissed him.

"Blech-Cho-get off!" he shoved her back. "I might have pretended to go out with you, but that doesn't mean I even _wanted_ to." He pushed his platinum blonde hair from his eyes. _God—girls just swarm to me,_ he thought smugly. "Now, why are you really here?" he asked with a smirk.

"To snog you, git."

"Well you can't. This hottie is off limits."

"Draco?" asked a third sleepy voice. Ginny walked over from her tent next door. "What are you doing here? With Cho!" she clapped her hands to her mouth, scandalized.

Draco sighed a bored sigh. "Why do I feel like I'm in some stupid dramatic romance movie?" he said tonelessly.

"You-get-away-from-him!" Ginny snapped at Cho, waving a finger at her scoldingly.

Cho looked quite miserable. Her lip trembled slightly, and she strode away, looking on the verge of tears.

"Well that was…random," Draco said, his eyes wide, as though Cho had just scurried over in a tux and boater and tap-danced about the meadow.

"She's been moody ever since Cedric died," explained Ginny, and she frowned at him and proceeded to return to her tent.

The next day, day two, was slow. The only news was that tomorrow, day three, they'd be having another hiking trip.

"Oh, no! Why another?" Harry said blatantly as Flitwick thrust the notice at him.

"It's good exercise!" Flitwick beamed. "Kids nowadays don't get enough of it." Harry and Ron exchanged rather disturbed glances as he waltzed away.

"Right. Anyway. Got any plans for this one?" Ron asked Harry and Hermione mischievously.

"No," Harry replied flatly. Ron raised his eyebrows.

"Well, I do." He breathed for a beat and then began speaking again. "We can run off on our own."

"Well that's complex, that is," Hermione rolled her eyes, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "Besides, you're the one who's all goody-goody with this—why be so intent on breaking the rules?"

"Ah, Herm, but what is summer camp without a little adventure?"

"And stop calling me that."

Unfortunately, later they discovered, today was not a day off to ponder what to do during the hiking trip. Instead, it was their swimming exam.

"God, what's the point of having tests in _swimming_!" Ron said disgustedly as they made their way dreadfully to the lake. "Besides—we're supposed to be on a camping trip. Why leave it temporarily so that we can be tested for something wizards don't have to learn."

"Well swimming _is_ a useful skill to master, I mean—suppose your wand snapped and you needed to cross a lake?" Hermione said.

"Well," Harry said. "I'm positive Snape did it on purpose. He must have gone through withdrawal from not being able to torture us, and _accidentally_ scheduled our swimming exam during our camping trip." He rolled his eyes.

"Oh well," Hermione sighed. They eventually reached the lake, which looked even more menacing and cold than usual. Snape probably did it on purpose. Of course, conveniently enough, it was only Gryffindors taking exams at this moment, and one-by-one, Snape called the Gryffindors' names up, until he reached "Granger, Hermione".

"Granger, Hermione!" he called out sickeningly.

Hermione walked up to the greasy professor casually.

"Five laps, in butterfly!" he commanded, literally spitting his words out. Hermione obliged, looking rather irked.

"I hope she comes back alive," Ron gulped hopelessly. "Snape seems to be in an exceptionally bad mood today."

Harry raised his eyebrows, but did not verbally respond, for Ginny had strolled over- or should I say _stalked_ over- scowling.

"That filthy _slut_!" she grumbled. Her hair looked rather matted and ratty, as though she had not wanted to go through with the trial of combing it.

"What!" Ron cried, reacting as though Ginny were in mortal peril.

"Cho Chang," Ginny spat, looking pained at the very mention of the girl's name. "She tried to snog Draco last night! I'll have her head!"

Ron snorted. "And I bet he did nothing to stop her," he scoffed.

"Actually," Ginny emphasized, "he DID." Ron raised his eyebrows with skepticism. "He pushed her away and told her to bugger off!" Ron raised his eyebrows even further, for they were no longer visible at this point. "Well," continued Ginny, "Maybe that wasn't exactly what he said." Ron raised his eyebrows even more—well, at least I think he did, as they had already merged with his hairline.

"Ron, lay off her," Harry said.

"Yes, please do," Ginny frowned. Just then, Hermione returned, panting as though she had just run a marathon.

"What a work-out!" she managed. "I thought it would never end!" Harry moved closer to her, wrapping his arms around her. "So," she breathed. "What's up, Ginny? Why so angry?"

Ginny made a shrill, high-pitched and quite incoherent noise. The pigment of her skin now was matching her fiery hair. Hermione raised her eyebrows. "Will you three quit with the skeptical raising of eyebrows!" Ginny exploded in reply.

"Potter, Harry!" Snape called with sure vengeance. Harry walked over, feeling doom with every step. "Drop down and give me fifty!" Snape spat.

"What does that have to do with swimming!" Harry whimpered.

"Do you not remember when we went over strength? You need to have it to swim, Potter. Though I'm sure you had much better things to do other than participate in your school work." Snape's voice was poisonous, though his lip was not in its usual curl. He clearly loathed his summer job almost as much as he loathed Harry—a sure accomplishment. .

Harry began to do the push-ups, angrily thinking "He didn't make anyone else do this…"

Over at the lucky ones who did not have to swim, tension was about.

"I'm really not sure about this whole thing," Ginny sighed, slowly calming down. "Me and Draco, I mean."

"Ginny," Hermione said in a serious voice. "Only break up with him if you feel its right. I don't want you getting heart broken."

Ginny smiled weakly. "Yeah," said Ron, clearly trying to sound as sophisticated as his friend. "Only break up with him if you feel it." Though he added in undertone, "you had better feel it."

"You can stop now," Snape drawled after Harry had painfully completed his fifty push-ups. Harry sat on the ground, shaking and panting. "Get up!" Snape ordered. "Now I want you to do 10 laps around the lake, breast-stroke."

Harry moaned, but did as he was told. As he swam, sweat trickled into the water, even though Harry was positively freezing. God, Snape was a git.

Finally he finished; his turn had taken much longer than anyone else's. He walked over to his friends, still shaking.

"Hold did it go?" Ron asked, knowing his doom would soon come to him.

"Bad," Harry spat.

"I hope not too bad," said Hermione softly. Harry let out an annoyed snort. Hermione began to play with his hair soothingly. "I've got an idea," she said after a pregnant pause. "Since everyone's in such a rotten mood right now, we can have a party in the hide-out later to cheer all of us up!"

Ron gaped. "R-really?" he said in a small voice, looking as though he'd just won five million galleons.

Hermione smiled. "Yes."

Harry grinned as well. "That sounds awesome!" Ginny nodded in agreement. Everything seemed slightly better when….

"Weasley, Ginevra!"

"Oh, no," Ginny croaked. "Well—here I go to my death." She stormed away, swaying a little, and looking very pissed off. When she returned she looked—if possible—even worse. And Ron wasn't happy either, for as soon as she got back, his name was called.

"Weasley, Ronald!"

"Noooo!" Ron groaned. "I was hoping he would forget! And to make it even worse…he called me Ronald!" He walked away furiously.

Snape glared at him as he walked up. "Weasley," he said maliciously. "Drop down and give we twenty!"

Ron paused shortly before saying, "What?"

Snape rolled his eyes. "This _is_ a muggle-style summer camp, so I suggest you learn your muggle phrases! Now get on the ground, and do twenty push-ups!"

Ron moaned again. He tried one push-up, and fell to the ground with a muffled "ouch!"

"I hope he doesn't give Ron a hard time," Harry said.

"Yeah—Ron doesn't exactly know his muggle activities very well, does he?" Hermione agreed

Harry and Ginny both shook their heads.

Luckily, as Ron returned, cussing and fuming, it was all over, for Weasley was currently the last surname in Gryffindor. They hiked back to the camping trip site, and flopped down in their tents. As Harry and Ron entered their own, Draco greeted them with his usual smirk.

"Hello," he said lazily. "Have a nice exam?"

Ron clenched his fists. "Shut up, you ba"—

--"Yes, Ron and I found it very enjoyable," Harry said calmly, cutting Ron off from saying anything rude. He didn't want to give Malfoy the pleasure and satisfaction of a negative reaction.

The smirk stayed on Draco's face. "Since all the Gryffindors were gone, Flitwick let us do whatever we wanted, the _whole time_."

"Yes, well, luckily, we have the exam over with and you don't," Harry retorted triumphantly.

"Well I'm sure it'll be much easier for me than it was for you," Draco drawled, examining his fingernails with laze.

"You worthless ass!" Ron exploded. "No wonder my sister wants to break up with you!"

For once, Ron had caused the sneer to fade from Malfoy's face. "What?" he replied feebly. "She what?" He seemed absolutely shocked and powerlessly upset. "But-but! No!"

Ron smirked at Draco's reaction. "Yup. That's right, pretty boy. She doesn't want you."

Harry knew that Ron was putting it on very thick; exaggerating the situation to the fullest, but Draco was surely just getting his come-uppance. He'd find out the truth soon, wouldn't he?

And as they ate dinner, Draco seemed much less confident, almost depressed in fact, and Harry almost felt bad for him.

Too be continued! (once again).


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Come on, Ginny, dance!" Hermione cried, pulling on Ginny's sleeve as the sound of the Weird Sisters pulsed from Lavender's smuggled-in wireless.

"No." Ginny replied flatly.

"Come _on_," Hermione insisted. "If this is about Draco, I think I'm gonna slap you."

"No, it isn't!" Ginny spat. "It's about that evil Ronald!" Hermione gulped. It was never a good sign when Ginny used his real name.

"What did he do?" Hermione asked slowly.

"He LIED!" Ginny was trying hard not to cry. She didn't know why she was about to cry. She always seemed to have to when she was really angry.

Hermione didn't feel it wise to press the matter. "Well if you start feeling better, just let me know. Neville needs someone to dance with." She winked quite out-of-character-ly.

Ginny sighed and brushed a stray hair from her eyes. It was only too obvious that the only reason Hermione was acting so oddly was because she wanted Ginny to cheer up, but it really didn't help. "You know what?" she said just as Hermione turned to leave. "I think I will get up."

"Great!" Hermione beamed, though soon her happiness faded. Ginny's expression was one of anger, determination, and manic hilarity. Hermione gasped. "Ginny, don't you go doing something you'll regret!"

Ginny half-laughed, "Like I'll regret it!" she cackled. She tapped Neville on the shoulder.

"Hey Ginny," he smiled.

"Hey Neville. Have you seen Ronald anywhere?"

"Yeah," Neville replied, looking somewhat disappointed. "He was in the kitchen with Harry."

Ginny smiled wickedly. "Thank you very much." She walked briskly into the musty kitchen confidently until she came to the back of Ron's crimson head. She whacked it.

"Ouch!" Ron cried as a reflex. He whirled around and paled when he saw his sister. "Now, Ginny, no need to get angry…Ginny!"

SMACK!

"What was that for!" he spluttered.

"You know what it was for you idiot!" Ginny screamed insanely. The music had gotten reasonably quieter, but the maniacal red-head didn't care. She slapped Ron across the face time after time, not caring who saw, unable to contain her anger.

Harry retreated to Hermione. He knew Ron deserved what he was getting. "Uh…I guess Ginny found out about what Ron told Malfoy, huh?"

Hermione nodded painfully, looking as though someone was slowly torturing her by way of ripping up a strait-O O.W.L.

"WHY DID YOU TELL HIM I WANTED TO BREAK UP WITH HIM!" Ginny screeched.

Ron unsuccessfully attempted to block the blows with his hands. "I-I…how did you find out!"

"YOU REALLY THINK I WOULDN'T NOTICE! YOU IMBASUL!"

Harry couldn't help but snigger slightly at the situation. Oh, how Ginny reminded him of Mrs. Weasley.

Ginny grabbed Ron painfully by his ear. "Come on, fool, we're off to apologize!"

"What! No…you can't make me!" Ron said feebly.

"Oh yes I can!" she pinched his ear tighter between her index finger and her thumb.

Ron hung his head submissively as Ginny dragged him out the door.

"We're going straight back to the campsite, going into your tent, and you are going to say your sorry for lying and being an asshole!"

"No!" Ron pleaded. "Get Harry over here; he'll tell you what really happened! The dirty bugger was antagonizing us! It wasn't my fault!"

"Well I notice that Harry kept his head!"

"How do you know?"

"I have my sources."

"Did Harry tell you!"

"Shut up or I'll beat you up right here and now."

Ron quieted. He knew his sister well, well enough to know that when in such mental fits of rage, she could take down an angry elephant if she dared.

Ginny trudged on through all the bushes, twigs, mud that was along the way to the camp site, not caring that she was dirtying up her muggle jeans and trainers, and not caring that she was pulling Ron, the boy who was at least seven inches taller than her, along with her, or that he was getting scratched by stray tree limbs.

Soon they reached a sea of tents. "Which one is yours?" Ginny demanded.

"Um…ow…follow me," Ron replied painfully, Ginny's fingers still pressing on his now bright red ear. He led her along until he came to a slightly wilted looking tent next to a large rock. Ginny glared at Ron, let go of his ear, and then proceeded into the tent.

"Draco?" she asked softly. "Draco, are you here?"

Her response was Draco rolling over in his sleeping bag.

Ginny let out a pissed off breath. "Draco, face me!" and she pushed him around the other way until she could see his face. He was quite un-kept, his hair dirty and in need of washing, puffy red eyes…it looked as though he had been having trouble sleeping.

"Draco, I'm sorry for whatever Ron said to you. He didn't mean it. He was just being a lying bugger."

Draco did not look fazed. He still looked just as grumpy as he had before. "How come you avoided me? If he was lying, why wouldn't you talk to me?"

"Because _you_ were avoiding _me_!" Ginny replied, dropping her coo and adopting a testy tone. "I thought you were angry with me, and then I discovered the _real_ reason," she sent Ron a revolted look. "Ronald, I think you owe Draco something."

Ron made an odd noise half way between a snort and a whimper. "Sorry," he mumbled inaudibly.

"What?" Malfoy asked him dully.

"Sorry!" Ron spat.

Ginny gave him an angry-mother kind of look. "Now that isn't a _real_ apology," she said just to annoy him further.

"Sorry," said Ron, obviously trying very desperately to stay civil.

Ginny smiled satisfied. "That's better."

Harry woke up the next morning to a very delicious smell. _Mmmm…buttery goodness…_Harry thought peacefully. _Wait—pancakes? _Harry was never usually able to smell the pancakes from here.

"Ron, wake up!" Harry shook Ron until the sleepy boy aroused. "Ron, wake up!"

"What?" Ron implored sleepily. He looked rather tired…it had been a rather long night last night…his ear was still red.

Draco rolled over in his sleeping bag, and then sat up. "Yes," he said triumphantly. "Today we go back to our cabins…no more sleeping on dirt!"

Ron sent him a disgustful look.

"Here, let's go out and see what's going on outside…I smell food." Harry recommended before things could get messy.

When they went out of their tent, a rather disturbing sight caught their eyes immediately. Snape was grilling pancakes. Grilling. Pancakes.

Draco gasped.

"It's disgusting!" Ron said perturbed.

Harry was speechless.

Snape glared at them. Oh, how he loathed his job.

Suddenly a grayish blob came bobbing over.

"Lovely, isn't it?" the blob asked. The bobbing blob was Flitwick. "We decided that for a going away gift to the campers, Severus and I would do something special! So we made you all pancakes!"

"G-going away!" Ron panicked. "Certainly not yet!"

"No, idiot," Harry said jokingly. "He means going away from the camping trip, not that summer camp is over."

Ron was relieved.

The three then went over to a mass of picnic tables and sat down, Malfoy sitting down with a great deal of space between him and the two others. It was obvious he was only sitting there in hopes of seeing Ginny.

Soon Ginny, Hermione, and Luna pranced over from their tent, not seeming tired in the least. As soon as she saw him, Ginny sped over to snog Draco.

"Aw, Ginny…get a room! Spare me!" Ron booed. Ginny just laughed in response.

"Oh, Harry," Hermione said, sitting down next to him. "I'm in a really good mood and I don't even know why." She looked at him meaningfully. And then she kissed him.

Ron looked from his sister to his two best friends sadly. He had no one to snog. And then Luna walked up to him briskly.

"Hello, Ronald," she said dreamily. "Fancy seeing you."

Ron felt his ears grow red and hot. He couldn't help it. He kissed Luna.

So there were three couples, just snogging and sitting at the table. _Revolting_, Snape thought sourly. He walked up to the picnic table, the farthest thing from merry, and set down plates with the pancakes on them.

"Here's your food," he said reproachfully, looking murderous.

But the three couples did not even look up, and it was only after fifteen minutes that they realized their pancakes had gotten cold.

To be continued!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Harry packed up his trunk in the light of day-break. They'd be leaving to go back to Hogwarts tomorrow, no matter how much he hated to wrench himself from the ever-amusing camp. It was amazing, the difference it had made. Harry turned to look at Ron: the perfect example.

Ron was lying askew on his bed, drooling. He had refused to begin packing the night before, and some how, the thought depressed Harry.

"Psst! Harry!"

Harry turned to the door of the boy's cabin to see Hermione, still in her pajamas.

"Hermione? What are you doing out here? It's so early," Harry said, walking over to her.

"If it's so early, then why are you up?" she asked practically.

"Oh. Good point."

"I'm planning something for this afternoon," Hermione informed, looking at Harry, seemingly very pleased with herself.

"What?"

Hermione blushed, but kept a sly look on her face. "What if we had a going-away party? Everyone turned out to have a lot of fun here, and I just think it would…I dunno…make things happier. Everyone's so gloomy."

Harry paused a moment, considering the idea. Then he smiled. "Sure. How are we going to set up? What have you got in mind?"

"I've already set up a little…it's so funny! We can sing campfire songs! Maybe Terry can play his guitar. I dunno…we can just have fun before we leave."

Harry snorted with laughter. Ron enjoying camp was surprising enough, but a sudden image of the red-head wearing a cowboy hat, singing Kum Ba Ya around a campfire just went too far.

"Here," Hermione pulled herself together, and pulled Harry up with her. "Let's get to business." She brought him over to the well-known meadow, and showed him her accomplishments. She had set up a small circle of rocks, where they could later set a fire, and set up a wireless, which Harry got a feeling was secretly Lavender's smuggled one.

"I just need some help setting up these picnic tables," Hermione gestured to the tables, which were the same ones the group had eaten on while out camping. "We'll play music and just have fun."

The couple worked on setting things up for another hour, and then went back to their cabins, to not cause any suspicions of the surprise party.

Harry and Hermione got to breakfast early for some last-minute conspiring.

"All we have to do is make sure no one goes near the meadow," Harry said wryly, gloomed by the impossible task.

"Well, that won't be too hard, but anyway, how are we going to get everyone _to _the meadow at 7 o'clock?" Hermione replied confidently.

"Uh…accidentally lead them to it?"

"No, that would never work. Just imagine Malfoy. He'd never follow."

Harry knew Hermione was right. How would they get everyone to the meadow at 7 o'clock? He racked his brain, but nothing came.

Just then, Ron interrupted the conversation. "Hey guys. You're up early." He didn't look very happy. "The smell of food woke me up." He looked away. "I really don't want to leave."

But anything he said after that, Harry didn't hear. Food! Maybe, just maybe… "It's funny," he said loudly, trying to pass a few subtle hints to Hermione. "How the smell of _food_ can_ lead you somewhere_."

"Yes, but what if you _don't like the food_? You'll go away!" Hermione replied testily.

Ron looked at them as if they were crazy. "Okay."

Being the last day, they did not have any classes, so Harry and Hermione knew it was going to be terrible trying to keep everyone away from the meadow.

"Er…hey Ron," Hermione thought quickly. "How about we have a last-day club-house meeting?"

Ron rolled his eyes. "It's not a club-house! It's a base! Though that would be fun, I suppose." He went off to tell everyone.

Harry leaned over to Hermione. "Good one, but how are we going to manage sneaking off to finish setting up? Won't it be uncanny if we're not at a base meeting set up by our best friend?"

"Yeah," Hermione furrowed her brows in thought. "But what if Luna was there?"

Harry snorted. "Really, Ron loves Luna and everything, but she's a Ravenclaw. Do you really think Mr. Extremist is going to let a Ravenclaw into a Gryffindor base?"

"He might…no. He _will_," Hermione decided. Harry knew her tone of voice meant determination. He wasn't sure if that consoled him or scared him.

When Ron came back, he looked immensely pleased with himself. "Everyone's game, except maybe the Slytherins, they ignored me."

"Ronald," Hermione began. She knew calling him that would give her more control: Mrs. Weasley and Ginny did it all the time. "Wouldn't it be great if Luna came to the last Gryffindor meeting? I mean, she's never seen our base, so now that summer camp is pretty much over, wouldn't it be nice to show her around?" She tried to sound as innocent as possible.

Ron looked as though he might consider it at first. But… "No." He said firmly. "She's a Ravenclaw. I love her, but really do I really look like I'm going to let a Ravenclaw in a Gryffindor base? I admit I'm pretty extreme."

Harry snorted. "Told you so," he said under his breath. Hermione elbowed him.

"But Ron! You've got to!" Hermione cried, losing her calm, unsuspicious tone.

"Why?"

"I don't know," Hermione looked away, at Ernie MacMillan eating a waffle.

"You two are weird today," Ron deemed. "I'm off to the hide-out." Ron walked away, and Hermione looked quite miserable, playing with her eggs.

"I don't know how we can pull this off," she said quietly.

"Luna's coming whether Ron likes it or not," Harry decided. "It's the only way he'll be distracted." He got up and went over to where Luna and Ginny were sitting. "Hello," he said. "You to know about Ron's hide-out plans, right?"

"Yes," Ginny answered.

"Well, he forgot to say it, but, Luna, he wants you to see the Gryffindor base."

"Really?" Luna beamed. "That would be wonderful!" Only Ginny looked slightly suspicious.

Harry walked back to Hermione.

"Harry!" she whispered hastily. "How could you lie like that?"

"It'll get her there, won't it?"

Hermione sighed. "Whatever. As long as everyone stays away from the meadow and conveniently shows up at 7 o'clock."

Harry and Hermione made their way back to the meadow, which, luckily, was empty. They conjured up decorations and activities, and finally, after a long time, sat down to admire their work. It looked like a real party place, almost better than when Terry's band played.

"It looks magnificent, and better yet, no one's come to find us yet!" Hermione cried happily. Though I'm sure you know, that often at times, when one is to say things like that, it seems to hex the situation.

"Harry! Hermione!" a voice cried out in the distance.

"Oh, crap!" Harry said. The calling got closer.

"It's probably Ron," Hermione decided. "We'll need to go to him."

"But we're almost done! Hermione, it's almost 7. We could really pull this off."

"Not if the surprise is spoiled for him."

Harry knew she was right. "But you know we'll have to find someway to safely ditch him and come back here."

"Yeah I know," Hermione replied. So the duo went to the voice, which, as Hermione suspected, was Ron.

"Harry! Hermione! Where have you been!" Ron cried, looking truly distressed. "I've been looking all over for you!"

"Ron, is there anything wrong? You look awful," demanded Hermione, concern crossing her face.

"It's the Slytherins—they attacked us! And uh…the base sort of caught fire…"

Harry and Hermione gaped. "_What!_"

To be continued… for the last time…


End file.
